marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Julian Keller (Earth-616)
Real Name: Julian Keller Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases __TOC__ Status Occupation: Student Legal Status: US citizen Identity: Public Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: New X-Men, formerly: Hellions Training Squad Base of Operations: Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York Origin Hellion is a mutant, born with his amazing abilities that developed during puberty. Place of Birth: Beverly Hills, California, USA Known Relatives: William Keller (father), Elizabeth Keller (mother), James Keller (brother) First Appearance: New Mutants #2 (2003) History Born to a wealthy family, Julian has always been the black sheep in his family. When his mutant abilities surfaced, his parents did not reject him, but advised that he keep them hidden. When he insisted on using them in public, they shipped him off to Xavier´s. He was originally an advisee of Northstar, were he became good friends with Anole, but his constant punishments caused him to switch advisors to Emma Frost, who saw in him great potential for heroism as well as a frightening disposition for personal gain and villainy. Julian named himself 'Hellion' in tribute to the former White Queen's first class of students. Julian Keller was leader of the Hellions, the Xavier Institute training squad instructed by Miss. Frost. His young age notwithstanding, Keller has already learned to employ his genetic mutation in a variety of inventive ways, including flight and concussive force blasts as well as the creation of telekinetic shields and transport platforms. Always looking for trouble, he was involved (along with Elixir) in reviving Magma and nearly incinerating the medical wing, as well as turning away Noriko (Surge) because she was dirty. Hellion has demonstrated quite a significant interest in Sofia Mantega (Wind Dancer), the half-Venezuelan co-leader of the rival New Mutants squad. He is particularly hard on Prodigy, the New Mutants' other leader, whom he views as possessing a particularly useless mutant power and as a genuine competitor as a leader and strategist. However, for the school dance, he dated all three Stepford Cuckoos. True to his namesakes, Hellion is hard-pressed to stay out of trouble. He led his squad to try and rescue Wither from FBI custody, but they were stopped by the New Mutants squad before they could interact with the government agents. Julian has a major crush on Sofia though they lead rival squads. Hellion is arrogant and vocal about it, but he does possess a talent for leadership, as evidenced by his squad's winning of the first school Field Day prize. Following the end of school, Julian invited his squad to his parents' house in California. Getting a boy made of rock and a girl made of metal onto a plane proved difficult, and Hellion started a minor brawl with airport security. After standing down, he called his family lawyer and got the Department of Homeland Security to let them on the plane. On arrival at his house, however, his parents were disappointed in the public embarrassment he caused and effectively disowned him. Julian was livid, and recalled that his parents' wealth happened very suddenly, so he broke into their safe and found documents about a "Kingmaker," and the Hellions summoned him. The Kingmaker arrived and agreed to grant the Hellions one wish. Julian wished for fame and glory, and soon was in a position to save the Governor of California from a sniper. In return, the Hellions were asked to bring the Kingmaker a bioweapon from Genetassist, Inc., which he planned to give to Dr. Octopus. Hellion led the raid, taking out Diamondback and Paladin in the process, and retrieve the canister. However, Hellion only agreed to give it to the Kingmaker in return for voiding their contracts. When the Kingmaker agreed, Hellion attacked, and with his full squad managed to defeat the villain, in the process also destroying the bioweapon before turning it over to S.H.I.E.L.D. In the aftermath of M-Day, the previous squad system has been abandoned due to the diminished number of powered students. Those left have been placed to join the only squad that would train under the X-Men, called the New X-Men team. Just prior to the competition, Emma asked Julian to make sure that X-23 was eliminated early. However, when given the chance to knock her out, he saved her instead, because he owed her for doing the same during a session in the "Danger Cave". As a result, Emma placed Surge as team leader to punish Julian. Surge and Hellion had a well documented mutual dislike for each other, which only intensified after M-Day. Currently, Hellion was also assigned by Cyclops and Emma to help them take down Wolverine. During the fight with Nimrod, X-23 was severely injured and was unable to heal herself. Hellion took it upon himself to rescue her by flying to the Institute and, realizing he wasn't fast enough, begged Emma Frost to help him. She did so by removing the blocks that keep him from using his powers to it full potential. As a result he was able to save Laura by reaching the Institute in time and having Josh Foley (who was up until that point catatonic) heal her. The removal of the mental blocks caused severe physical injuries however, and he was last seen asleep and watched over by X-23, who left seemingly hurt when a still dreaming Julian spoke Sofia's name. Julian has since woken up and is in perfect physical condition, however his powers have increased to dangerous levels and he seems to have lost some of his fine control. This results in a few incidents, including Julian throwing Rockslide out a window, along with Julian's bed and accidentally blowing up the floor of the Danger room while picking up a paper clip. Beast has suggested that Julian practice away from others until Marvel Girl returns from space. At the end of one practice session, Beast comments that he can concentrate on destroying another wing of the mansion the next day. Characteristics Height: 5'10" Weight: 170 lbs (77 kg) Eyes: Blue Hair: Black Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Known Powers: Telekinesis: Hellion is a highly skilled telekinetic able to move solid matter with a thought. He can use this to various effects. He is able to fly at subsonic speeds, create telekinetic force barriers and manipulate objects from a distance. When Emma unlocked subconscious blocks on his power, Hellion was able to reach a flight speed of at least twice the speed of sound, but was severely injured from the physical strain afterward. Recovering, it appears that while his power levels have come down from Frost's manipulation, they have stabilized at a higher level than before, and he is having trouble focusing his abilities e.g. blowing holes in the floor while picking up a paper clip, knocking Rockslide through a wall. Known Abilities: No known abilities. Strength Level: Average Human Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * No special notes. Recommended Readings * Related Articles * Emma Frost * Hellions Training Squad See Also * Character Gallery: * Appearances of * Quotations by External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Mutant Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:198 Characters Category:Hellions Squad Category:Modern Age Category:X-Men members